Under the Mountain
by MildlyInsane
Summary: This story tells a slightly different version of Thorin's reaction to learning that Bilbo has given the Arkenstone to Bard. In his anger, the dwarf hurts the hobbit both physically as well as emotionally. The other dwarves, (specifically Balin,) must keep Bilbo safe from Thorin until the King Under the Mountain comes to his senses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Under the Mountain**_

_**This story tells a slightly different version of Thorin's reaction to learning that Bilbo has given the Arkenstone to Bard. In his anger, the dwarf hurts the hobbit both physically as well as emotionally. The other dwarves (specifically Balin) must keep Bilbo safe from Thorin until the King Under the Mountain comes to his senses.**_

_**This can be read in either book or movie-verse, as it is a slight variation of a thing that happens in both versions. All the characters mentioned are in both the book as well as the films, so read it however you wish, picturing the characters however you see them in your mind. :)**_

_**At the moment, this is just a short, three-chapter story. It's not likely to increase in length, but you never know how I might feel as a go along editing my chapters before posting them. I expect to keep the story short, to my originally planned three chapters, but I'll let you know if something changes.**_

_**This is my only Hobbit/Lord of the Rings story I've ever written, though I've been a fan of the books and movies for ages. I've never stepped into the writing side of fanfiction for this fandom, so I hope people respond well. It's always scary writing for a new topic, especially one so loved as The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. I assume people have high expectations for stories in this category, considering the source material. I tried to keep everyone in character, and the language middle-earth-ish... but it's possible I failed. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Here it goes:**_

_**xxxxxx**_

Bilbo's heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he led the way to an isolated chamber within the halls of Erebor. After he had informed Thorin that he had handed the Arkenstone over to Bard, the dwarf had seemed visibly disappointed, but hadn't really spoke much. He had instructed the hobbit to speak with him in private, and the two of them made their way away from the others.

Bilbo wasn't really sure where Thorin had wanted him to go, because the dwarf wouldn't walk in front of him, or even side by side with the hobbit. Instead, he followed silently as Bilbo guessed as to where Thorin wanted their private conversation to take place. The hobbit simply walked onward, assuming the dwarf would tell him whenever they reached their destination. He hoped Thorin wasn't too upset with him. He expected some amount of anger from the dwarf, but certainly it was nothing they couldn't talk through, together, as friends.

All the while, as they made their way silently down the wide halls of the Lonely Mountain, the little hobbit could barely contain his racing heart or his nearly frantic breaths. Thorin was angry. Bilbo could see that quite plainly. When they were still back up on the wall, Thorin hadn't spoken of his anger, but Bilbo knew him well enough by this point to tell when he was upset. The dwarf's eyes were filled with betrayal and anger, but Bilbo would just have to explain to him why he did what he had done. It was the only way. He hoped his friend could understand, and had faith that he would. That didn't mean the conversation was going to be an easy one to be had.

As they made their way into a small room a fair distance away from the wall where the other dwarves had stayed behind, Bilbo turned around and looked at his companion as Thorin dragged the heavy stone door shut. Thorin was no doubt going to yell at him, to ask him why he had done such a horrible thing. He had wanted to discuss it privately, probably so the elves and men below wouldn't bear witness to the dwarf having to deal with the fact that he would indeed have to deliver on his promise and pay the others what they were owed. It would be hard enough on the dwarf's pride to give in at all, let along be more or less forced into it by the actions of someone in his own party.

"Thorin, before you get angry," Bilbo raised his hands in defense as Thorin pushed the door closed the rest of the way, but continued to face away from the hobbit, "let me just explain."

Bilbo expected the dwarf to interrupt him, to yell at him and refuse to let him speak, but Thorin did no such thing. With his back still facing the hobbit, he remained silent. Maybe he was willing to listen to Bilbo's reasoning after all.

The hobbit breathed in a deep breath and continued, "you haven't been yourself, Thorin," his voice was nearly shaking, as he knew anything he said might only anger the dwarf further, "we've come such a long way, and have finally made it to our destination, and with everyone intact! We should be grateful we're even all alive, and for this we are indebted to the people of Laketown. We made them a promise. There's so much gold and treasure here, and they only ask for such a small portion. You weren't listening. Your judgement was clouded. This was the only way I could think of to get you to see reason."

Thorin inhaled, but still refused to face the hobbit, "how long did you have it?" he spoke in a voice that could almost be described as a growl.

Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat, "well, that doesn't really matter, does it? What matters is, you can get it back. Easy. All they want is what they were promised. Everyone gets what's theirs. I fail to see a problem here."

"You had it all along," Thorin finally turned around and took a step toward the hobbit, causing Bilbo to take a step backward, "we were searching tirelessly, all these days, and you had it," Thorin had never looked so angry, not in the time Bilbo had known him at least.

Taking another step back, Bilbo raised his hands in front of himself again, "Balin said finding the stone might only make things worse. You're blinded by this sickness the gold had inflicted upon you. Gaining even more treasure wasn't what you needed. I thought about giving it to you... Many times, actually. But you weren't ready to have it. And it seems you're still not."

With that, Thorin took one more large step forward so that he was towering over the hobbit, "you would do well to keep your mouth shut. You lied to me, and stole from me. I should have expected this of a greedy burglar. To have put any of my trust in such a pitiful being was my greatest failure in this quest."

"You're still not hearing me," Bilbo stared up at Thorin with wide eyes. Though it hurt to hear Thorin claim to lack trust in him, and to call him greedy and pitiful, the hobbit knew there were more important things to be discussed here than his wounded feelings, "This isn't worth going to war over. Just give them what they are owed! You promised!"

Thorin shoved Bilbo then, not as hard as he likely could have, but hard enough for the hobbit to stumble a few paces backward, "there's nothing more you can say, Burglar. We put trust in you to help us on our quest, and you stole the item most precious to us. You've no excuse."

"You must listen to me, Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed, feeling his breaths become more frantic after Thorin had pushed him. He wasn't really hurt, but the fact Thorin had lashed out at him psychically was unsettling, even more unsettling was the fact that the dwarf had first ensured the two of them were alone, and in an enclosed space.

"I have no such obligation!" Thorin all but screamed as he pushed the hobbit again, harder this time.

Bilbo winced as he stumbled back a few paces. He was breathing even harder now as he widened his eyes to stare in shock and confusion at the dark, angry eyes staring back down at him. The hobbit looked toward the room's door. Surely someone out there could hear Thorin's angry shouts. Would anyone come to his aid if he needed it? The door was heavy, maybe even able to keep in sound... Maybe no one could hear them. And Thorin had stated in front of everyone, that he had wanted to speak to Bilbo alone. Would anyone dare interrupt their king during a private meeting?

"I know you're angry," Bilbo spoke in as calm a tone as he could manage, "but everything will be fine," he promised, "I-"

Thorin interrupted him by shoving him again, this time even harder, hard enough that Bilbo's back actually hit the wall behind him, knocking the breath out of his lungs, "everything will _NOT_ be fine! You have betrayed me!" Thorin yelled, shoving Bilbo yet again just as soon as the hobbit had regained his balance from the last harsh shove.

"Thorin, stop!" Bilbo urged, attempting to escape the angry dwarf, but only succeeding in backing himself into the corner as Thorin stalked right after him, "I was only trying to help you!"

"Help me?" Thorin growled, "you think _stealing_ from me and _betraying my trust_ is helpful?"

When he lunged forward to push the hobbit again, Bilbo dodged out of the way with a soft gasp, "Thorin, you must get ahold of yourself! Your Arkenstone is not lost! They only want what you promised, and it's so small a portion, you won't even miss it!"

"With every word you speak, you just dig your grave deeper and deeper," Thorin scowled at him, his hands now clenched into fists.

Bilbo inhaled a shaking breath as he stared at the dwarf looming before him, blocking his exit, "what's done is done, Thorin," he spoke in a small voice, "I'm sorry it's made you feel betrayed, but I really was only trying to help. You've only got to pay them their share, and the Arkenstone will come back to you."

Thorin did not speak. He simply glared at the small hobbit shaking ever so slightly before him.

"I think I'll go now," Bilbo suggested, cautiously side-stepping against the wall as he attempted to keep his distance from the angry dwarf, "you can stay here as long as you need to. Collect yourself. I'll tell the others to come back at a later hour, if that's what you would prefer."

As Bilbo continued inching his way along the wall, Thorin remained silent. He just needed time to cool down, and Bilbo figured he probably shouldn't press the matter any further. But before he could escape the room and his angry companion, the dwarf's hand shot out toward him without warning. His fingers wrapped harshly around the hobbit's wrist as he pulled him back, roughly slamming him against the wall.

Bilbo could only whimper as he was harshly dragged back in front of the dwarf, who stared down at him with what the hobbit could only describe as hatred in his eyes. For a moment, Bilbo contemplated slipping on his ring and making a run for it... but he couldn't very well disappear right in front of Thorin. The dwarf learning of the ring may very likely be the most dangerous possible scenario; that would be only one more priceless treasure for the Thorin to lust after. So instead, the hobbit settled on attempting to pull free of the dwarf's iron grip.

"You don't deserve to stand in these halls," Thorin growled, "I should take you back out to the barricade. I should take you back to the wall, and throw you to the rocks, so everyone can see what happens to a traitor."

Bilbo gulped. Surely Thorin wasn't serious, but the dwarf did grip both of his wrists now, tight enough that Bilbo was frightened his small bones might just snap. The dwarf's anger was real, but was his threat?

"Thorin," Bilbo gasped in a panicked voice, "you're hurting me. Please let go."

The dwarf squeezed the hobbit's arms even tighter, causing Bilbo to cry out in pain. With his fists still tightly gripping the hobbit's arms, Thorin began dragging him toward the room's door.

Throwing Bilbo harshly to the floor, Thorin reached toward the heavy stone door and pulled it open.

Unfortunately for the poor hobbit, Bilbo was far too deep in shock to make any attempt at escape at this point. He rubbed his throbbing wrists for a brief moment before Thorin reached toward him again.

"Thorin, stop!" Bilbo urged again, scrambling backward away from the dwarf. Bilbo was still on the ground as he tried with futility to evade the dwarf's grasp. Would Thorin truly throw him over the wall for so small a crime?

"If Bard thinks his little informant's life is worth more than the Arkenstone, we will have it back with no extra payment," Thorin grabbed at the hobbit's arms, but Bilbo swatted at the dwarf's hands, refusing to let him lay hold of the hobbit's already hurt wrists.

It was then that Thorin raised a clenched fist up threateningly above the hobbit, who winced and squeezed his eyes shut. He had expected the punch, but even so he still felt shocked, and above all else, hurt... both physically as well as emotionally. Bilbo curled in on himself after Thorin's punch to the hobbit's cheek brought tears to his eyes. He brought his hands up to cover his face, both to shield himself from further assault, as well as to hide the fact that he was actually crying. He hadn't been entirely surprised at the shoves, even if they had been a bit painful. Even the harsh hands squeezing his arms and forcing him along weren't entirely shocking. But Bilbo had certainly never expected such a cruel gesture from the dwarf. He considered Thorin a friend. Bilbo respected the dwarf, and even trusted him. To be hit like that, so harshly, and taking the punch not to simply his arm or even his back, but as a strike across the face hurt him more than he ever thought anything could. It was not just the the stinging sensation on his skin and the dull pain radiating from his jaw that made him hurt.

Still shielding his face with his hands, to keep from behind hit in the face again, Bilbo couldn't help but let out a pained cry. Though he wanted more than anything to remain stoic, the tears refused not to fall.

Thorin didn't seem to care. He took this opportunity to grab the hobbit's arms once more, twisting them roughly behind his back as he dragged the hobbit up off the ground and began forcing him out of the room and down the hall, "I owe the dragon slayer no amount of my treasure. I owe the elf king even less. If they value your life, they can have it. If they value the treasure they think they are owed more, your life will be the price they pay."

Bilbo had to fight hard to suppress a sob at this point, though soft, quiet tears still streamed down his face. He knew Thorin might be angry with him when he had handed over the Arkenstone, but he had still held onto hope that he would be able to successfully talk the dwarf into understanding. He never thought Thorin, Bilbo's friend, who the hobbit had grown to trust, would be so angry that he'd purposefully hurt him, much less threaten to toss him to his death.

Thorin was holding onto him with such harshness, and dragging him along faster than the hobbit's panicked steps could keep up with. Bilbo was barely even making any move to actually walk. Thorin simply pushed him onward, and Bilbo was forced to stumble along in front of the dwarf, sometimes tripping over his own feet, but always remaining off the ground, as Thorin's harsh hands kept him from falling, even when he stumbled..

It didn't take long before they were in sight of the giant stone barricade. All of the other dwarves up on top of the wall looked downward and stared down the hall, wondering what was going on between their king and burglar.

It was probably the little hobbit's pained whimpers that made several of the dwarves begin to make their way down the makeshift stone steps as the others looked on in confusion. Balin, followed by Bofur, Gloin, Fili, and Kili rushed down the steps to stand before their king.

As soon as Bilbo and Thorin were near the wall and only a few yards from the five confused dwarves, Thorin stopped in his tracks, but still held tightly onto the frightened hobbit.

"Uncle," Fili questioned with a furrowed brow, "is everything alright?" the young dwarf's eyes trailed from his uncle's and then downward to meet Bilbo's large, frightened eyes as the hobbit swallowed a lump in his throat but remained quiet. Anything more the hobbit said at this point would probably only infuriate Thorin further, so he elected to keep his mouth shut. Bilbo noted Fili's facial expression shifted from concern to sympathy as his eyes met Bilbo's. No doubt the hobbit had visible tears in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. Bilbo wished Fili hadn't seen him like this. He wished none of the dwarves had.

"I'm ready to strike a deal," Thorin grumbled.

Balin nodded slowly, but didn't seem entirely convinced, "Very well," he noted, "you're to give them their share?"

"They are to give us back the Arkenstone," Thorin explained, "in exchange for their spy's life," he shook Bilbo harshly for emphasis, causing the hobbit to groan in pain as his arms were stretched even further into the unnatural angle in which Thorin so cruelly gripped him.

Balin frowned, "give him to me," he offered, reaching his arm and hand out toward Thorin and Bilbo, "we'll work something out. There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

The hobbit tried to pull away from Thorin's painful grasp and toward the safety of Balin's offer, but the dwarven king refused to release him. Bilbo was rewarded for his struggles by his arm being twisted behind him further, causing him to finally cry out a quite-audible whimper.

"Everyone, back up the wall," Thorin ordered, "they'll get their burglar back one way or another."

The dwarves exchanged an uneasy look.

"I hardly feel right threatening the poor little hobbit," Gloin spoke up, "but if that's what needs to be done, then so be it. I'll get him up the wall for you, King," he offered.

Bilbo frowned. So it wasn't only Thorin who was angry with him, "Gloin, I said I was sorry... I was only trying to help," Bilbo was becoming frantic as he pleaded through his pain and fear. Up until now, he was counting on the other dwarves to defend him. Of course, the Arkenstone was important to all of them, but he had assumed they would all understand his motives. Thorin was being unreasonable. Up until now, it had seemed that every other dwarf felt the same on that fact.

"You'll be alright, lad," Gloin promised, "Bard will give the Arkenstone back in exchange for your safety. I'm sure of it. Come along."

Bilbo's wide eyes looked from Gloin, over to Balin, and then over to Bofur. Would no one stand up to Thorin and try to help him?

The hobbit gasped as Thorin shoved him roughly forward, causing Bilbo to stumble before falling to the ground. He was lucky he was able to break his fall with his hands, though his arms and wrists throbbed and felt almost numb from having been held back so harshly. He was fairly sure his knees would be quite bruised after this as well.

Gloin pulled him to his feet instantly, and Bilbo instantly struggled to get away from him. He would rather take his chances in the seemingly endless halls of Erebor than willingly go up on top of that wall.

"Hold still, Bilbo," Gloin spoke, holding him firmly as the hobbit squirmed in an attempt to free himself.

But Bilbo refused to go without a fight. He knew Gloin was stronger than the he was, that Bilbo stood no chance at overpowering him, but he had to try. Remaining compliant might very well cost him his life, "let me go, Gloin!" he urged frantically, with fresh tears springing to his eyes at the thought of yet another one of the dwarves, who he considered his friends, refusing to stand up for him.

Gloin held onto him in an inescapable grip, in what was almost a hug, before pushing him gently toward Balin, who wrapped his arm around Bilbo's shoulders and pulled him close. Now Bilbo was confused.

"We won't let you hurt him, Thorin," Gloin spoke up, bringing himself to stand in front of Balin, who held onto Bilbo with gentle arms, "I know you can't understand his actions right now, but he is your friend. You can't throw that all away, not for treasure... Not even for the Arkenstone."

Thorin growled out in anger as he made a move toward the dwarves who were standing guard in defense of Bilbo. It wasn't until Bofur and Thorin's own nephews stood between him and the hobbit that Thorin finally ceased his attempts at attack.

"Get out of my way," Thorin growled as he pushed passed them and made his way up the wall. Kili and Fili followed behind him as the other three dwarves stayed down below with Bilbo.

"You alright, lad?" Gloin asked as he turned toward the frightened hobbit, "I'm sorry if I gave you a scare," he put his large hands on Bilbo's shoulders, "didn't know how else to get him to let ya go."

"I'm okay," Bilbo breathed a shaking breath and then a forced laugh, "if a bit light headed... and a little embarrassed, honestly."

"No need for that," Balin offered a smile as he wrapped his arm tighter around Bilbo's shoulders, "Thorin is the one who should feel shame. Did he hurt you, Bilbo?" the elder dwarf looked down at the hobbit with worried eyes, "I mean to say, are you able to come along with me, away from the wall? Can you walk?"

Bilbo nodded.

"I'm going to take him someplace where Thorin won't see him. I think our king needs his space. Thorin seeing the hobbit will be a danger to them both at this point," Balin explained to the other dwarves, "try to ensure he doesn't follow, hm?"

"I think it's safe to say his mind is on other things," Bofur frowned as he looked up the wall and at his king who was yelling back and forth with someone on the ground. He was still yelling threats about Bilbo, threatening Bard that keeping the Arkenstone would mean the hobbit's anguish.

Bilbo hesitated, "I should go up there and let them know I'm okay... Bard will give him back the stone for nothing!"

The dwarf shook his head, "Sure, you may be okay now, but you may no longer be okay if you stand next to Thorin, Bilbo," Balin offered him a grim stare, "Nothing will be solved just yet anyway. Come along."

Bilbo reluctantly let the dwarf lead him back down the hall and away from Thorin.

**xxxxxx**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on my previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well.**_

**xxxxxx**

The hobbit and dwarf didn't speak much as Balin led Bilbo down the long, quiet halls of Erebor. Bilbo really didn't know what to say. At this point he felt a strong sense of regret, not for anything he really felt he did wrong, but for the situation in general. He didn't mean to upset Thorin. He was trying to fix things, not make them worse. And all he had gained for his efforts were bruises and hurt feelings.

Balin glanced behind them briefly, likely to be sure Thorin could no longer see their location, "This looks like a nice, safe spot for you, Bilbo," Balin offered a small smile as he pulled open a wooden door and clapped Bilbo's shoulder.

With an exhausted sigh, Bilbo followed the dwarf into the room and sat down on a small bench which was set up along the wall. The space seemed to be a storage room of some sort, and the bench may have actually been a shelf. The room had a few shelves on other walls, and some wooden boxes littered the floor.

Things did not go at all how he had hoped. By now, Bilbo feared that Thorin may never forgive him, or get over his gold sickness. Maybe war was inevitable at this point. It wasn't really Thorin's fault, and Bilbo tried to remember that, but he still felt hurt, and in more ways than just the places the dwarf had hit him or grabbed him too harshly. His feelings hurt, for the fact that his friend had been so unforgivably angry with him. Bilbo didn't always care if people liked him or agreed with his actions, but Thorin was one of the few people whose opinion of him really did matter. Hearing Thorin's harsh words, speaking of Bilbo's betrayal and greed had hurt. Feeling his harsh hands hurt in more ways than one. Bilbo felt regret for his actions. He wished he had never found the Arkenstone, even though he didn't feel like he had done the wrong thing. Thorin's opinion was that important to him.

As he sat on the bench, or shelf, or whatever it was, the hobbit looked down at his hairy feet, which failed to reach the floor, as Balin lit several small lamps around the room.

"These ought to warm the place up a bit, and give us a little light," Balin spoke in a comforting tone as he lit the last lamp and turned back toward Bilbo, "now, let's have a look at you," he offered as he knelt down in front of the hobbit and took the halfling's small hands in his own larger ones, "he had a pretty hard hold on you, didn't he?"

The hobbit still stared at his own toes, as he often did when he was avoiding conversation. He felt so wretched. He should have been stronger than this. He should have known his plan wouldn't work, and he shouldn't have cried in front of the dwarves, and particularly not in front of Thorin. Even if the dwarf king wasn't presently disgusted by Bilbo's actions, he would have certainly been by the hobbit's weakness. The dwarves never cried. Not right out in the open in front of everyone at least, and certainly not over a little punch to the side of the face.

Balin pushed Bilbo's sleeves up gently as the hobbit still remained silent, "it doesn't look like anything's broken, lad, so that's good news," the dwarf spoke as he ran his fingers gingerly over the halfling's wrists and forearms, "though I can see bruises coming up on your skin already."

Bilbo shrugged, "I'm okay," he said with a sigh, but still refused to meet the dwarf's stare. He didn't want to risk becoming emotional. Speaking too much about this would probably only result in more tears, and he had embarrassed himself enough by this point.

"What happened, Bilbo?" Balin wondered as he moved to sit down next to the hobbit. The dwarf put his hand lightly on Bilbo's knee and leaned forward to make eye-contact with him, "Bilbo?"

Bilbo considered turning his head away, so he wouldn't have to look into the kind dwarf's eyes. Balin's care and concern might just break the fragile hold Bilbo had over his emotions. But the hobbit felt not meeting the dwarf's gaze would only make things awkward, and would only make Balin worry more, so he looked up and forced a smile that he truly did not feel genuine about at all, "I'm fine, Balin, honest," Bilbo lied, "just a bit shaken up."

Balin didn't look convinced, "I could tell he was hurting you, Bilbo, and he had no right. You don't need to lie to protect him. There's no use. I can see he did something," Balin reached toward Bilbo's cheek, causing the hobbit to flinch away slightly. Balin froze in place for a moment, looking into Bilbo's wide eyes before touching his fingers gently to the hobbit's face, wiping away the remains of tears, "your tears give you away, lad."

Bilbo looked down, "I thought I could reason with him. You told me giving him the Arkenstone would probably make him worse, so I didn't give it to him. I had it all along."

"I had thought you might," Balin smiled, "and your efforts were brave, and not necessarily unwise. It was an attempt at least, when nothing else was working."

"He wouldn't listen to me, Balin. He was so angry," Bilbo frowned, "he kept shoving me, and I understood how he'd feel betrayed, but I didn't think he'd go so far as he did. I understood his anger, and I'm not upset with him for shoving me. He's under the influence of the gold. It's not his fault. It's the gold."

"You're right," Balin frowned, "the Thorin I know would have never hurt someone like that for such a small perceived injustice. You didn't take the stone out of malice or greed, but as an attempt to bring peace. I only hope he can overcome this before even more damage is done. He will surely regret how he has treated you once that time comes."

Even hearing these reassuring words from Balin, and even knowing himself that Thorin was under the enchantment of the hoard of treasure, it was still impossible for the hobbit not to take the dwarf king's actions at least a bit personally. This wouldn't have happened to anyone else. Thorin wouldn't have hit any of the dwarves or threatened to throw them over the wall. He was too close to them, and they were on even ground. A fight between two dwarves would have been equal. A fight between Bilbo and Thorin would have been pitiful. Of course, Bilbo hadn't fought back against the dwarf, but if he had, things would have probably only ended worse for him.

Yes, this whole mess could have only happened to the poor little hobbit. Bilbo was the one who stood out, the weak link who didn't belong. Even when Bilbo thought he was finding his place among the group, it was clear he was different from them. The hobbit truly was in danger of being tossed over the wall, a threat the dwarves would have probably laughed at if Thorin had threatened them with it. Bilbo couldn't defend himself like the dwarves could. Throin certainly never failed to make Bilbo feel excluded. The hobbit held his breath and tried to stay calm, but his emotions were flooding back. Thorin had scared him, hurt him, and threatened to end his life. No matter why the dwarf had done it, Bilbo felt betrayed.

The hobbit kept his gaze on the ground as he struggled to keep his emotions from boiling over. He refused to make eye contact with Balin again just yet, as his features would surely betray his emotional anguish.

"You okay, Bilbo?" Balin spoke, putting his hand lightly on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo didn't answer as he focused on keeping his tears repressed, "Bilbo... are you hurt? You can tell me the truth. I can try my best to mend any injuries you have. I could see he was hurting you as he held you in the hall, and I might venture a guess from the presence of your tears even before that moment that his harsh grip on you then wasn't all that he tormented you with. What hurts did he inflict upon you? There's no shame in telling me."

Bilbo felt his lip tremble as he contemplated answering Balin's questions. His arms and wrists did hurt, but he knew they weren't broken. Thorin had tugged and twisted his arms quite harshly, probably nearly harsh enough to dislocate his shoulders, but not quite. Bilbo's cheek and jaw and knees hurt, but the only marks he would bear from any of it would be bruises. Though it was the harshest anyone had ever handled the poor little hobbit, it was nothing Balin could mend. And his emotional pain was far worse, and far more impossible to quell.

"Lad, you're shaking," Balin, leaned down so he could better see the hobbit's face.

With that, Bilbo could no longer suppress what he felt inside. With a pained sob, reached out to Balin, who gladly enveloped him in a hug, rubbing soft circles on his back and speaking soothing words.

"There, there," Balin comforted the trembling hobbit, "whatever Thorin did you to, he didn't mean. He cares deeply about you, and I would hope you won't take his actions personally. This whole business isn't about you, or even about him, but about the gold and its power to change people, to turn them into monsters they certainly never would have been on their own."

Bilbo continued to sob into the elder dwarf's chest, trying with futility to keep his tears out of Balin's coarse, white beard. When Bilbo still didn't move to speak, Balin continued to try to offer him some sort of words of comfort, "you have every right to feel upset and hurt, but know the real Thorin, the reasonable Thorin who you know, wouldn't do this to you. He would have no desire to. You have not wronged him. No matter what he said to you, this is in no way any fault of your own. Everything will work itself out in time."

Bilbo sniffed as he tried to compose himself, but the moment he began to talk, his crying became even more unmanageable. Telling Balin what had transpired would, in a way, be reliving the whole event, but the hobbit needed to talk this out, to reassure himself that he hadn't deserved this, that he hadn't in fact betrayed Thorin as the dwarf king had claimed, "he shoved me over and over," Bilbo spoke between shaking sobs as he allowed Balin to hold him close as the dwarf listened to the hobbit's words, "and I kept trying to explain to him," Bilbo sobbed again, "but he wouldn't listen, and it just made him more enraged," Bilbo sniffed back tears, "He even punched me... I was just trying to get away from him. I didn't even fight back," tears streamed down the hobbit's face, "I didn't want to hurt him back. It wasn't the Thorin I knew who was hurting me, but it was the me he knew. I couldn't hurt him. I didn't know what to do..." he choked back a sob and finished with a small, hurt voice, "how do you fight off an attacker when he's your friend?"

Balin shook his head, "we should have known not to send you off alone with him. I'm sorry no one stepped in sooner. I could see his anger. I just didn't know he had allowed himself to be pushed down that far into his sickness. I expected that he might have some harsh words for you when he requested that the two of you speak alone. Even then I was reluctant to send you off with him. I was naive to expect he would treat you with the gentleness a well-meaning hobbit deserves."

"I was so scared, Balin," Bilbo sniffed back tears as his sobs quickly died down, "he said he'd throw me to the rocks if Bard didn't give back the Arkenstone, and as much as I would have liked to believe that Bard would indeed return it, or that the rest of the dwarves would stop Thorin, I couldn't be sure. Everyone is overcome with greed over this wretched gold, and with fear of Thorin's behavior... When Gloin acted like he would help Thorin deliver me up to the wall," he sniffed back more tears, "well... I thought maybe Gloin was angry with me too. I really thought that Gloin was standing with Thorin, that he'd help throw me over the wall if that's what Thorin asked. I thought for sure that I was doomed."

Balin's warm arms were still wrapped around the hobbit's thin shoulders, "I wouldn't have let him throw you over," Balin promised, "and neither would the rest of them. They respect you a great deal, Bilbo."

Bilbo sniffed again, "I only wish Thorin still did."

"He does, lad," Balin promised him, "there's a good chance he respects you most of all. He just can't see it at the moment. When his mind becomes unclouded, he will remember what you've offered to the quest, and his respect will return to you, where it rightfully belongs."

"I hope so," Bilbo agreed as he leaned his head against Balin's chest and breathed in steady breaths, "I'm about sick of all this."

Balin offered a small laugh, but it was more exasperated than amused, "as are we all... But maybe the steps you took are the first in getting him to see reason once more."

The hobbit and dwarf stayed silent for the few moments that followed, still embracing each other. For the first time in a while, Bilbo really did feel like things might be alright. They certainly weren't yet, but perhaps they may be eventually. Balin made him feel safe, even when he truly wasn't. They were still at the brink of war, and Thorin was on the brink of complete madness, if he wasn't already completely mad. But Balin caused Bilbo to feel assured that he would be okay, and that everyone would be, all in due time.

Bilbo leaned against Balin as he was finally able to feel somewhat at ease. It was only then that he realized just how exhausted he was. He hadn't had much sleep in days upon days, and the one good night's sleep he was offered at the camp of men and elves below, he had declined when he sneaked away early in the morning in favor of returning to the mountain. He supposed he should have listened to Gandalf on that one... The wizard knew Thorin's reaction wouldn't be manageable. Now Bilbo had not only upset Thorin, but had missed out on much needed sleep.

The little hobbit was unable to suppress a yawn as he thought about this. All this would certainly make him appreciate his bed in the Shire all the more.

"Would you like me to leave you to get some rest?" Balin offered.

Bilbo shook his head as he gripped Balin's shirt in his hands, "No..." he really didn't want to be left alone. What if Thorin found him? "could you stay a little while longer?" The hobbit asked, "Please?"

"Of course," Balin smiled down at him and hugged him closer.

"I wish I were stronger," Bilbo sighed as he loosened his fingers from the dwarf's shirt, now content that he wasn't going to be left alone.

Balin furrowed his brow, "you're certainly strong for a hobbit," the dwarf reminded him, "no one expects you to be a warrior, Bilbo. I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of."

"Thorin couldn't have made any of the others cry like I did," Bilbo frowned, "I must have looked ridiculous."

Balin offered a small, dry chuckle, "you aren't the first to have been brought to tears by Thorin's actions as of late," he promised, "I don't doubt each member of our company would understand how you felt in regard to feeling frustration and disappointment by Thorin's behavior, and they would certainly understand your tears. I can promise you none of the dwarves will think less of you for that."

Bilbo smiled, "thank you for defending me, Balin," Bilbo spoke as he closed his tired eyes, "and not just today."

"You're quite welcome, lad," the hobbit could hear a smile in the dwarf's voice, "try to rest easy, knowing that there will always be one of us to defend you, if defense is what you need. We're hardly strangers at this point. We're a family."

Keeping his eyes closed, Bilbo furrowed his brow. He knew the dwarves considered each other family (as many of them were in fact related,) and Bilbo considered all the dwarves to be close friends, but did they really see him as family, as an equal to themselves and each other?

"Don't you worry about a thing, Bilbo," Balin rubbed his arm softly.

Bilbo sighed a content breath, "thank you, Balin," he said again in a small voice as he felt sleep overcoming him.

The dwarf held him close until the hobbit finally gave in to his exhaustion, and everything around him faded to darkness.

_xxxxxx_

Balin frowned as he looked down at the little hobbit curled up and breathing softly in his arms. His small friend seemed to have fallen asleep a few minutes before. Now, instead of hugging his arms around the dwarf or gripping his clothing with the intensity a child fearing abandonment might, Bilbo had gone mostly limp, and looked for the most part quite peaceful. He leaned against Balin now, while the dwarf kept him secured in a warm embrace.

When they had begun their journey, Balin knew it was going to be a difficult one, for everyone, but most of all for the smallest member of their company. Bilbo was not accustomed to living the way of a traveler. He had lived such a quiet, calm, comfortable life up until this point, and surely had never envisioned himself sleeping in cold, wet caves, foregoing multiple meals a day, facing dangerous foes, and seeing so many new and terrifying creatures he never even knew existed. Bilbo most certainly wouldn't have expected to be treated with such discourtesy, by anyone, much less by those he considered friends.

It was a real shame, Balin thought, that Thorin was so far away from himself. Seeing his king's descent was heartbreaking; Thorin was treating his kin worse than most would treat an enemy, and unfortunately had just taken out a majority of his anger on the smallest, weakest, and most innocent in their group. Balin himself could have taken a swing from Thorin without it breaking his heart entirely. He wouldn't have liked it, but he could have taken it anyway. He had been on this earth long enough to know that sometimes friends turned on each other, or said or did things they did not mean. No matter how much a friend's betrayal hurt Balin, he knew he had seen it countless times before, and wouldn't have been so hurt as Bilbo had been.

Out of everyone who could have been shown the ugliest side of gold sickness, Bilbo was the worst possible candidate. Balin could picture many of the dwarves simply walking away from Thorin if he had treated them as he had treated the halfling. Some may have yelled back at him, or even fought him. But Bilbo seemed to have just tried talking. The hobbit claimed he never fought back. He just kept trying to talk sense into the dwarf king, having faith that his friend, no matter how angry he seemed, wouldn't hurt him. Bilbo had been wrong. His tendency to see the best in his friends and to trust them with his well-being had caused him to feel betrayal no one so innocent should ever have to feel.

Balin glanced back down at the hobbit as Bilbo made a small whimpering noise and curled himself into an even smaller ball than he already had been squeezed into. The dwarf frowned, searching the sleeping hobbit's features. Bilbo's brow was furrowed and he seemed to be frowning very slightly.

Sighing, Balin put his hand lightly on the hobbit's shoulder, hoping to offer him some comfort in his tortured sleep. Balin had no doubt that every single member of their company felt tremendous disappointment by now. They had all traveled so far, and once it seemed they were finally in the clear, and that their goal had been achieved, everything had gone wrong. Thorin couldn't see past the gold, wouldn't deliver the shares to the people of Laketown or the elves, and was now turning even on his own. He had immediately showed more care for finding the Arkenstone than for the comfort or well-being of any of his company, and was no longer treating anyone with much respect. Everyone felt betrayed by him... But seeing the hurt in Bilbo's eyes broke Balin's heart. Bilbo seemed to be the last to lose faith in Thorin. Everyone else was coming to expect poor treatment from the dwarf king. Bilbo had been devastated.

Every one of them seemed to feel hopeless in bringing Thorin back from the edge of madness. Bilbo maintained hope, and took a chance. He gave Thorin's Arkenstone away, and instead of staying on the other side of the wall, or even just hiding afterwards, knowing Throin's wrath would be strong, Bilbo had come back and quickly confessed. He never realized how dangerous Thorin could be. Not until now.

As much as Balin would have liked to stay here with Bilbo, he needed to be sure things were going well outside the confines of this tiny room. Had Thorin come to an agreement with Bard? Would those on the other side of the wall request Bilbo be safely delivered to them? In that case, should Balin allow it? Bilbo would likely be safer out there, but could he make it safely passed Thorin? Balin needed to be informed. Unfortunately, he'd have to leave Bilbo in here by himself for a while, but with any luck, the hobbit would stay asleep and would never know the dwarf had even gone away.

Balin moved slowly and cautiously, lifting Bilbo's head slightly as he stood from the bench and then laying it carefully back down on the wooden planks. He then took off his own cloak and wrapped it into a makeshift pillow, positioning it under Bilbo's head and lightly brushing a few curls off the hobbit's forehead.

Bilbo twitched slightly and moved his hand weakly in front of himself as though grasping for something. Balin frowned as he watched him. Did the hobbit know he had gone already? The dwarf felt his shoulders immediately slump when he noticed a bruise forming on Bilbo's jaw. That was simply awful. It would have been horrible enough if an enemy had made that mark, but it hadn't been an enemy; it had been a friend, and that made Balin's heart break.

He put his fingers lightly on Bilbo's cheek. Thorin must have hit him pretty hard.

The hobbit whimpered as he flinched away, squeezing his already shut eyes closed even tighter and shrinking down into the corner created by the wooden bench and the stone wall, "no," Bilbo's tiny voice begged, "I'm sorry... I can get it back... just let me go back over the wall..."

"Shhh," Balin shushed him, putting his hand lightly on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Don't throw me over," Bilbo gasped in unconscious confusion as he shrunk away from Balin's touch.

"No one's throwing you over anything," Balin assured him, "you're staying right here."

Bilbo's eyes fluttered open, but he still looked confused for a moment, "Balin?"

"Aye, lad," Balin smiled down at him, "you're alright. Go back to sleep."

Bilbo stared at him, "are you leaving?" his voice almost shook.

Balin sucked in a breath, "no," he lied, kneeling down in front of the hobbit and putting his hand on his shoulder, "I was just looking for you a blanket. There's got to be one in one of these boxes, I'd think... Or at least a large overcoat," now that he said it, that really didn't seem like such a bad idea. It was quiet cold in the stone room, regardless of the lamps he had lit.

"Oh," Bilbo yawned and laid back down and closed his eyes, "good. Please don't leave," he added in a tired mumble.

The dwarf frowned as he began sifting through the boxes in search of a suitable blanket, listening as the hobbit continued speaking. Balin could tell he was exhausted by the tone in his voice, the fact that he kept yawning in the middle of his sentences, and the fact that he frequently paused as though searching for the end of his thoughts.

"I don't know," Bilbo yawned, "how you all go so long with hardly any food or sleep."

Balin smiled, "I seem to sleep just fine. I thought you had gotten used to the snoring by now."

Bilbo offered a tired chuckle, "I don't mind the snoring so much," he yawned again, "I could sleep pretty much," he paused. Balin glanced over to him. The hobbit's eyes were closed, "wherever," he finally finished his thought. Or maybe he hadn't been finished, as he continued on from there, "I could have slept through every one of you snoring," he yawned yet again, "it's all the early rising, sleeping in rain and puddles... those awful wolf howls in the middle of the night..."

Balin narrowed his eyes. He hadn't heard wolves during the night for quite a while. Bilbo must have been speaking of the journey as a whole and not of recent events, "you should get some peace and quiet for now anyway," the dwarf promised, finally finding an old blanket and taking it out of the box it had been stored in for years upon years. Fortunately, the box had been closed, so the item hadn't accumulated dust.

"My bed back home will be like heaven," Bilbo noted.

The dwarf smiled, "I'm sure it will be, lad."

"There's probably beds in here," Bilbo noted, "this mountain is quite large," he paused, "so many... rooms... beds..."

Balin draped the blanket over the hobbit's small form and watched as Bilbo snuggled under it. He observed the halfling for a moment, but Bilbo didn't seem to be awake any longer, "Bilbo?" the dwarf whispered. When he received no answer, he carefully made his way over to the door, opening it slowly and closing it behind him. Bilbo would be fine without him for a while while he sorted through things out here. Hopefully the hobbit wouldn't wake up until after Balin returned.

**xxxxxx**

_**I'm planning on wrapping up this story in the next chapter. From the beginning, this was meant to be a very short little tale. As much as I'd like to go on and on and make more situations arise, I fear in that case I may accidentally keep going without direction and end up with a very long, very unfinished story. Sometimes it's best to stick to the original plan and write a shorter, better story, than try too hard to go forever and end up with a mess... Though maybe I would be interested in trying a longer story soon... maybe... I'm loving this whole **_**"Thorin is a huge prick but then gets over it"**_** plot line... and even the **_**"Everyone is protective of adorable-Bilbo"**_** plot line... Perhaps another Hobbit story will be in the works from me after I finish this story, that is, if I can think of a good one...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, everyone, and thank you for coming back to read the last chapter of my story. Thanks double to all who have been reviewing. I hope you enjoy the conclusion: **_

_**xxxxxx**_

As soon as Thorin had finally overcome the heavy hold this newly reclaimed wealth had gripped him with, he immediately felt an extreme sense of guilt and regret. He had treated all of his kin and friends so rudely, ordering them around, threatening them, refusing to allow them to fight the battle they rightfully wanted to play a part in, and even purposefully hurting the smallest in their company. He owed apologies all around, and only hoped he might be given forgiveness for all his misdeeds.

The first order of business was to inform his kin that he would finally both allow them to leave Erebor and take their place on the battle field, as well as take his own place next to them. His nephews had seemed so relieved to finally have their uncle back. Seeing the tears in their eyes crippled Thorin with guilt. His nephews had deserved better than that. They all did. He had treated them all as a corrupted king would have treated servants. He hadn't trusted them, had accused them of theft and threatened them with violence. The fact that they all still stood by him after all that was miraculous.

While the other dwarves prepared themselves for battle, Thorin had one more person to offer a sincere apology to. He had a feeling he knew where Balin had stashed the burglar, and he didn't really want an audience when he spoke to the hobbit, so he went off to find him on his own, without outright asking Balin where he had stored him.

The way Thorin reasoned, if he were going to hide something vulnerable from someone dangerous, he would have hidden it in one of the back rooms. One which still had a door, of course, as many of the rooms' doors had been crumbled, burned by Smaug's fire-breath, or otherwise deteriorated over the years. This left the number of rooms to be searched actually relatively few.

It didn't take him long to reach a small room with a wooden door that didn't quite line up exactly where it should. He could see light coming from the cracks between the door and wall, and knew within an instant that the poor little hobbit was probably inside. He hoped he hadn't hurt Bilbo too badly, and while he knew the halfling certainly didn't owe him forgiveness, Thorin still hoped he could somehow earn it.

Putting his hand against the wooden door, Thorin pushed it slowly and quietly inward, taking in the sight of the hobbit before him as soon as the door was opened. Bilbo lay on a small bench against the wall, using it as a makeshift bed, which did not look at all comfortable. Nevertheless, the hobbit looked peaceful, and very small in his curled up position, with an old blanket draped over his small form and Balin's cloak wrapped up like a pillow and propped under his head.

Thorin couldn't help but smile a very small grin at the scene. The hobbit had likely felt terrified, and with good reason. Thorin could still hardly even believe himself what he had done to the poor little thing. Bilbo hadn't deserved that, not one bit. But Thorin felt comforted when he imagined that after Balin had sneaked the hobbit away, the two of them had probably had a chat, which would have reassured the lad that none of this was his fault, and that Thorin hadn't meant to hurt him. Balin was always one of the most gentle of his comrades, and would have certainly put the halfling's mind at ease after his undeserved, violent encounter with Thorin. The dwarf king was so glad Balin had been there to keep Bilbo safe from him, and to reassure the hobbit that everything would be alright.

"Bilbo," Thorin spoke in a hushed tone was he made his way toward the sleeping hobbit. When he received no reply, he took another step forward and placed his hand gently on Bilbo's arm, shaking him very slightly.

The hobbit awoke in more of a panic than Thorin would have hoped, immediately gasping and scurrying to his feet and then stumbling back over a wooden box and onto the floor with a whimper.

"Thorin," his voice sounded shocked, and his wide eyes were filled with fear, "I-" he stuttered, "I-uh... I'm sorry!" The little hobbit was on the floor, on his back, with one of his feet still up on top of the box that had tripped him. He seemed too scared to even move or try to stand.

Frowning, Thorin looked down at the trembling hobbit, who stared up with him with such fear evident in his features. His brows were furrowed and his eyes wide. It broke Thorin's heart when he noticed clean marks on the hobbit's otherwise dirt-smudged face, where wet tears had left their mark. Thorin remembered now, making the hobbit cry. When Bilbo had attempted to escape Thorin's angry grasp, the dwarf had struck him, and hadn't really held back. That must have hurt the poor fellow, and would have certainly felt like the most painful of betrayals.

The two of them remained silent as Thorin looked over the hobbit laying on the floor in front of him. A bruise was forming on Bilbo's cheek where Thorin had hit him. His arms were most likely covered in bruises as well from having been grabbed harshly by Thorin's angry hands and pulled roughly back toward the wall. Thorin felt so guilty. On an ordinary day, he would have never been so violent with such a fragile creature, especially considering the hobbit was his friend. Bilbo trusted him... Maybe not anymore, but he had when the dwarf hit him and dragged him violently back toward the wall. The little halfling was so naive, and Throin had been so cruel.

He focused his attention back toward the hobbit, who still stared up at him with fear and dread in his eyes, but still did not move. The last time Bilbo had been in a position similar to this one, the dwarf had punched him. Thorin wanted to kick himself when he remembered that fact. How could he have looked down at this terrified, innocent little creature, and simply hit him? Thorin had to make this right. Bilbo might not be able to forgive the dwarf's actions, but that didn't mean Thorin couldn't apologize. In fact, even if Bilbo would never forgive him, Thorin had to apologize. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't.

The dwarf offered his hand down to the hobbit, who flinched away with a gasp as he brought his hands over his face, shielding himself from a potential strike from Thorin, "I knew you'd find me," he whimpered, "I told Balin not to go..."

"Bilbo!" Thorin interrupted him, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to apologize."

The hobbit peaked out through the gaps between his fingers as he stared up into the dwarf's eyes.

"You owe me no forgiveness, Bilbo," Thorin reached down, gripped the hobbit's upper arms, and pulled him up to his feet, "I have no excuse for what I did to you. I was a fool, blinded by greed."

The hobbit still stared at him with large eyes as he failed to find words to speak back to the dwarf.

"My greed for this treasure, and more specifically for the Arkenstone clouded my mind, and my judgement. I could not see past it. I couldn't see anything but my treasures and gold, and was willing to hurt anyone who stood in my way of it. Even my friends," Thorin frowned, "I will forever regret my behavior toward my company, and specifically my violence and words directed toward you, Mr. Baggins."

"Did you get your Arkenstone back?" Bilbo asked tentatively as he took a small step backward, still seemingly reluctant to let his guard down around the dwarf.

Thorin sighed, "no," he answered, "but that's not important right now."

"Really?" Bilbo narrowed his eyes, "you don't even care about it anymore? Just like that?" he looked around himself, passed Thorin's shoulder and at the room's open door, "is this a trap? Are you trying to trick me into trusting you so you can take me back toward the wall? I'm not falling for it. You can't just throw me over the wall, Thorin. I didn't take the Arkenstone as any sign of betrayal. The people of Laketown are owed-"

"I know that, Bilbo," Thorin interrupted, "You don't need to explain that to me. They will get what they are owed, and I will hopefully be given back the Arkenstone, but there are more important matters to attend to now. Things outside have gotten worse. We must now defend Erebor not from elves or men, but from orcs, and even more sinister things. We must ally with our former enemies, which is what we should have done from the beginning. I only wish my mind would have allowed me to listen to you sooner, to listen to everyone who offered me advice. This is no trap. The Arkenstone matters a lot to me, but my company and honor matter more. I must deal with that first and foremost. Having wealth and riches means nothing if I lose the respect of those I care about."

"Oh," Bilbo seemed a bit taken aback.

"I would not ask you to fight along with us," Thorin spoke, "and I will not ask for your forgiveness. I simply hope for you to know, before I leave the mountain, that I regret the threats and pain I inflicted upon you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, for the way I treated you was worse than you could have ever deserved. I only wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Thorin could see now that the hobbit's eyes were shining with unshed tears, "Of course I forgive you, Thorin," Bilbo's voice shook, "I knew it wasn't you. I knew you were under the gold's vile spell. I forgive you on the grounds that your actions weren't your own."

Thorin couldn't help but feel even more guilty now. Bilbo wasn't angry with him at all? Everything he had done was forgiven? Just like that? The dwarf frowned, "I hit you," Thorin reminded him, "I threatened to throw you from the wall."

"Yes, I remember that," Bilbo laughed.

"You're not angry?" Thorin narrowed his eyes, "I hit you... hard. I was close to breaking your arms, and I didn't ease up. I didn't care," he remembered. Bilbo had every right to be angry. In fact, Thorin couldn't understand why he wasn't.

Bilbo forced a smile, "When you yelled at me and hurt me, I felt more betrayed than I'd ever felt at any other point in my life, Thorin," he explained, "For the first time ever, I feared you. I feared that you were lost to the gold, and that the dwarf I had grown to respect and admire was gone. But you're back now, Thorin. The cruel person who said those things to me, and who pushed me around and threatened to throw me to the rocks is gone. My friend is back. I can see your remorse now, Thorin. That's what matters, and I understand what was happening to you when you did those things. You couldn't control it any more than I could control you."

Thorin exhaled a deep sigh, "Well..." he wasn't sure what to say. He simply shook his head and stared down at the little hobbit in front of him.

"You don't need to apologize any more," Bilbo insisted, "you are forgiven. One-hundred percent. I always knew this wasn't you. If I really thought the real you would care more for gold than your kin, I wouldn't have stayed with you this long. I knew you were better than that. There's no need for apologies. I'm just glad you're back."

The dwarf smiled, "you truly are remarkable little hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, and the best burglar I've ever employed... though perhaps the only burglar I've ever employed..."

Bilbo laughed, "and this is the greatest job as a burglar I've ever held... and the only burgling job I'm likely to ever hold."

Thorin laughed as well.

"Do you forgive me for keeping the Arkenstone hidden from you?" Bilbo immediately looked serious again, "I knew how much it means to you. I wanted so badly to hand it to you, so many times. I was scared it would make you worse."

"You were right to make any attempt to bring me out of my haze," Thorin spoke, putting his hands on the hobbit's shoulders, "the move you made was bold, and may have very well aided in me coming to my senses. I harbor no resentment toward you."

"Thank you, Thorin," Bilbo smiled again.

"This quest has depended upon you so heavily," the dwarf spoke, "we, my kin and I, will each forever be in your debt."

"Well, thank you for inviting me along," Bilbo laughed, "though I suppose I shouldn't cherish this eventful adventure so fondly just yet, considering we're about to go to war... I may not ever go home."

"You will return home, Bilbo," Thorin promised, "but try not to speak too harshly of me when you tell your stories to the other hobbits," he added with a small laugh.

Bilbo simply smiled, "all of the Shire will know you as the admirable dwarf you truly are," the hobbit assured him and wrapped his arms around the dwarf.

For a moment, Thorin wasn't sure what to do. How long was this embrace meant to last? Thorin wasn't exactly the hugging-type, except on very rare occasions, and certainly didn't feel like he deserved such affection from the little hobbit he had treated with such cruelty only hours before... After a few awkward seconds, Thorin finally hugged the hobbit back. He was so grateful that Bilbo was so willing to put the past behind him.

Thorin had certainly been skeptical of the little hobbit when they had first met, but he was now confident Gandalf had chosen the precise person their company needed. Bilbo was stronger than he seemed, brave when he needed to be, and more resilient than anyone could have ever expected him to be. The hobbit was kind, gentle, and generous. He sought not riches or glory, but adventures, friendships, and good food.

Hobbits in general were quite a foreign people to Thorin, and Bilbo in particular was not always easy for Thorin to understand, but if there ever were a person Thorin would aspire to be more like, it may just be the kindhearted little fellow.

He was glad to have helped give Bilbo this chance at adventure, and even more glad that the hobbit understood and forgave him for his actions. Now if only they could all make it out of this battle alive...

_**xxxxxx**_

_**The End.**_

_**I hope everyone has enjoyed this short little story. I certainly had fun writing it. I've come up with an idea for another Hobbit story and have been working on writing it. It centers around Bilbo and Thorin and the mini-adventures they encounter when they get lost from everyone else in Mirkwood Forest. It's mostly Bilbo getting himself into trouble and Thorin being protective over him. I don't know how many of you would be interested in reading it, but I should start posting chapters relatively soon if you want to be on the look out for it. I don't know the title yet. It's going to be much longer than this story.**_

_**At any rate, please review this last chapter if you will, and thank you again for reading. :)**_


End file.
